Nick Grimm
Niklaus Grimm (January 4th, 1984) was born in New York City to Kolt Grimm and Marie Grimm. When he was 9 years old his parents died in what he thought was an automobile accident. But nobody knows what really happened. After that he went to live with his Aunt Jodie Shane in Virginia. Growing up he always knew he wanted to be a cop. So when he turned 18 he joined the Police Force. By 24 he became a Detective. It was also then he learned that his parents were killed by Witches, not a car accident. So he started working for Sean Renault. He killed Witches, but he had qualms about killing ones that hadn't done anything wrong. In 2008 he was sent to Indigo Bay. It was there he would meet his future wife, Kelly Grimm. Kelly was a student at the local college at the time. She was studying to be a journalist. The two began to like each other very quickly, and got married in 2011. Nick continued hunting Witches, but he was very careful about how he did it. He had orders to kill Cassie Blackwell, Ethan Blackwell, Trinity Mays, Melissa Mays, Gale Henning, Diana Henning, Elijah Hyde, Esther Hyde, and Rebekah Hyde. But he felt only Ethan deserved it. But he wouldn't get to kill Ethan either. Sean got a call from his superiors, saying he wanted the crystal smore than he wanted the Witches dead. So Nick agreed to get them. After Sean was killed, Nick cut back on his witch hunting, and didn't report to his superiors anymore. He also helped investigate the Gemini Murders. =Childhood= Nick grew up in New York City. His parents were Witch Hunters, something that he would not learn about until much later in life. He had no idea what his parents were up to. He liked playing Baseball, and watching it on TV. He was a big Yankees Fan. He went to several of their games until he was 9 years old. He was at home with a babysitter when a policemen came to tell them that his parentes died in an automobile accident. It would be then that he was sent off to live with his Aunt in Virginia. =Going to live with his Aunt= Moving in with his Aunt Jodie was hard for Nick. He missed his parents very much, and there was so little he understood about their deaths. It was this that made him want to become a cop. Nick's Aunt was also a Witch Hunter. But when he was 13 she was diagnosed with cancer. Still, she would go out and kill Witches when she could. His Aunt wasn't around very much, and never hired a babysitter. But she'd always tell him fantastical stories. =High School= In HIgh School, Nick did pretty well. He focused hard so he could get on the Police Force. He did very well in Gym, and played Football and Baseball. He played Tight End and Right Field. He wasn't very popular, and most students knew little about him. =Police Force= When Nick was 18 he joined the Police Department. It wasn't long after that his Aunt died of Cancer. It was then that he discovered he was a Witch Hunter. His family was killed by Witches. Sean Renault took him under his wing, and gave him side jobs to do dealing with Witches. But Nick still had qualms about it. He didn't like killing those who had done nothing wrong. This made his job a lot harder to do. =Moving to Indigo Bay= Nick was transfered to Indigo Bay to keep an eye on new Chief Kendall Brody. But the real reason was to take out the Witches in Indigo Bay, of which there were several. The town had a long history of Witches. It was there he met his future wife Kelly. Nick and Kelly started dating when they met at Radford. They dated for three years before finally getting married. Nick liked his life in Indigo Bay. But he couldn't give up the hunt for his parents killer. So he'd keep hunting witches hoping that one day he'd find the Witch that murdered his parents. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini murders, Nick was supposed to take out Ethan Blackwell. But he was later assigned to get the six crystals from his daughter Cassie. But this was no easy task. And his boss was murdered before he got the chance to complete it. Nick decided the Witches of Indigo Bay shouldn't be killed. So he didn't. Nick helped investigate the Gemini killer. He would also answer questions about Witches for the investigators, knowing that Arcturus was connected to the hunters. =Later Life= Nick and Kelly would have two sons, William Grimm and Jacob Grimm. He continued hunting witches, but much less actively. Specifically he was still hunting the witch that killed his parents. He lost contact with his bosses, and refused to answer their calls. This made them unhappy, but with the Witches sending a clear message that they weren't wanted in Indigo Bay, they did nothing about it. =Quotes= "He's dangerous. Don't trust him. He takes things too far." - on Sean Renault "He's a cop. He'd just say it was his job-- and often it is." - How his boss gets away with it Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Witch Hunters